


Уродец

by LMMello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anorexic Stiles, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Romance, abusive language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку нравится его жизнь. Даже если он учится в институте, в который не горел желанием поступать, встречается с девушкой, которая может дать ему лишь секс и статус, и играет напоказ того, кого люди хотят видеть в нем. Пока однажды в «сказке» не появляется тощий уродец, отзывающийся на странное не то имя, не то кличку «Стайлз».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Всё и ничто

**Author's Note:**

> Особая благодарность и низкий поклон Хохотушке.  
> Фанфик переехал из Книги Фанфиков. Размещение на иных сайтах разрешено лишь ссылкой или куском, но с сохранением автора.

Трагедия состояла не в том, что этот парень был ужасающе худ и бледен, а в том, что у Дерека на него почти что встал. 

Катастрофа случилась какую-то неделю назад, в коридоре университета, где Дерек первым из немаленькой компании, спускающейся по лестнице, заприметил парня среднего роста, чей пиджак был непомерно широк, а брюки крепко обнимали тощие, словно спички, ноги, собираясь складками на бедрах, коленях и у синих кедов — единственного предмета гардероба, который выделялся ярким цветом. 

«Что за уродец?» — спросил тогда Дерек намеренно громко, чтобы это недоразумение его прекрасно расслышало. Однако вместо трусливого бегства или истерики парень обернулся, насмешливо глядя кажущимися огромными карими глазами, и с едва заметной усмешкой на губах сказал: «Я и сам собирался об этом спросить! Представишься?» 

Вся компания тогда засмеялась, а Дерек не мог и слова вымолвить, глядя на это тощее до безобразия чучело, чьи глаза манили слишком сильно, чтобы это хотя бы в теории выглядело хорошо. Даже в мыслях у Дерека ситуация выглядела хуже некуда, что уж говорить об окружающих, которые с жадностью смотрели на него и ждали ответа. А ответить что-то надо было, потому что иначе появлялся риск потерять лицо, чего Дереку бы не хотелось. 

«С каких пор нормальное телосложение — уродство?» — спросил он куда тише, чем вначале, заметив, как притихли студенты. Это было нехорошо. Слишком много внимания, огромный риск оступиться. Как в школе, ей-Богу. Но, кажется, парня не смутила ни обстановка, ни вопрос. Он широким шагом уверенно направился к лестнице, на которой остановилась компания Дерека, взлетел по ней, перешагивая через ступень, и остановился почти перед самым носом Хейла. Критически оглядев его с ног до головы, он ухмыльнулся: «Это зовётся нормальным телосложением? Па-арень, качалку надо хоть иногда покидать, а то переусердствуешь, и твоя голова будет выглядеть настолько маленькой, что мозг будет чувствовать себя неуютно». 

«У меня хотя бы есть мозги, а где твои? — парировал Дерек. — Утекли в кости?» И прежде чем он успел осознать и исправить ошибку, большой рот уродца скривился в победоносной улыбке. «У всех в костях есть мозг, тупица», — сказал он и состроил удивленное выражение лица, широко распахнув глаза цвета кофе, разбавленного сливками, сложив губы буквой «О» и прикрыв рот длинными тонкими пальцами. И, не меняя выражения лица, повернулся к Дереку спиной и сбежал вниз по ступенькам. 

И с тех пор они сталкивались регулярно, устраивая распри. Имени тощего уродца Дерек так и не узнал, и это, видимо, было взаимно, потому как тот никогда не называл его по имени. А может, знал, но не хотел произносить вслух. Парень называл Дерека тупицей, дураком, идиотом, «неизлечимым болваном» и ещё множеством слов, некоторые из которых Хейлу после приходилось гуглить. Они, кстати, тоже не были лестными и все, как один, касались его ума. 

 

Спустя еще неделю Дерек всё же узнал, что острый на язык уродец младше него на год и учится на химико-физическом отделении, застав его у расписания, отслеживающего тонким пальцем изменения в парах у группы, куратором которой был демон Харрис. Ещё позже он мельком услышал, как один из студентов назвал тощего Стайлзом, и ещё три дня измывался над ним, доводя до закатывания глаз и выражения лица, которое буквально говорило: «Серьёзно?» 

Впрочем, это ему быстро надоело, и он снова вернулся к теме худобы парня, от чего тот вздыхал, но сдаваться не собирался, всеми силами тыча Дереку в размеры его мозга, который, по мнению Стайлза, был размером с горошину. 

— Кто ты там у нас? — как бы задумчиво спросил Стайлз в очередной стычке. — Капитан команды по баскетболу? Так не расстраивайся. Там мозг, головной, по крайней мере, не особенно нужен. Не комплексуй. 

— А вот откуда ты столько обо мне знаешь? — насмешливо спросил Дерек, опершись рукой о стену рядом со Стайлзом. — Неужели такой тупица, как я, заинтересовал надежду всего человечества на выживание в будущем? 

— Ого-го! Да ты растешь! Я уж думал, ты совсем плох, но, видимо, надежда ещё есть. Правда, я что-то логики не проследил. Как связано твоё будущее с моим? 

— Ну как же? Химия правит миром. И в мирное время, и в военное. Скажешь, не прав? 

Стайлз с подозрением прищурился и внимательно посмотрел Дереку в глаза, что немного удивило — обычно он смотрел либо на кончик носа собеседника, либо в лоб, между бровями. 

— Ну? — взмахнул Стайлз рукой. 

— Что? — растерялся Дерек. 

— А где же долгожданный подвох? Что-то я его не уловил. 

Дерек медленно растянул губы в ухмылке. 

— Ох, заткнись, громадина! — бросил Стайлз и, слабо пихнув его в плечо, быстро ушёл, признавая за собой первое поражение. 

 

Дерек окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит, когда очередной спор со Стайлзом он прервал довольно несдержанно — впечатал кулак в стену прямо рядом с головой уродца, сжавшего сигарету губами, но не успевшего её поджечь. Радовало в ситуации лишь, что находились они на улице, в таком закутке универа, где никто не мог их увидеть. 

Стайлз скосил глаза на руку Дерека и хмыкнул. 

— И чем тебя так не устроила сигарета? 

— Возможно, тем, что ты не один, а курить в присутствии спортсмена — это не очень разумно, — ответил Дерек. — Отдай сигарету. 

Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза, медленно вытащил сигарету из губ, внимательно на неё посмотрел. 

— Эту, что ли? — Он снова посмотрел на Дерека. Тот кивнул. Стайлз тоже кивнул и быстро сунул сигарету в рот, сжав зубами фильтр, и широко улыбнулся. — Обойдёшься. 

Дерек почувствовал, как злоба, еще совсем недавно затронувшая совсем немного, опалила его изнутри так, что голова пошла кругом. Он даже не чувствовал боли в руке, на которую теперь опирался, пока другой пытался поймать ненавистную сигарету. Стайлз же в ответ крутил головой во все стороны, уклоняясь от его руки и не давая лишить себя дозы никотина. Дерек плюнул на все возможные приличия, которые ещё остались между ними, и одной рукой схватил Стайлза за подбородок, не позволяя дёрнуться, а второй потянул на себя сигарету, пытаясь вырвать её из бульдожьей хватки парня. Но тут сигарета безнадёжно смялась и, наконец, бумага порвалась, оставив в ладони у Дерека часть с табаком, а в зубах у Стайлза фильтр. Парень с тоской посмотрел на остатки сигареты в загорелой руке, перевёл взгляд на Дерека и выплюнул ему в лицо жеваный фильтр. 

Повисло молчание. 

— В следующий раз получишь по морде, — спокойно сказал Дерек. 

— А ты по яйцам. 

Дерек отпустил его подбородок, развернулся и пошёл на тренировку, которая должна была скоро начаться. Спустя шагов пятнадцать он услышал позади щелчок зажигалки. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Стайлз, прислонившись спиной к стене, затягивался табачным дымом, сжимая пальцами новую сигарету. 

 

Как оказалось через неделю, Стайлз держит слово. 

Дерек застал его за курением под окном кабинета, который большую часть времени пустовал и использовался скорее как кладовая, чем по назначению. Комната была слишком маленькой для того, чтобы поместилась целая группа студентов, и потому занимали её вещи, которые периодически были нужны преподавателям, но не так часто, чтобы хранить их в собственных кабинетах. А вот Дерек использовал помещение по своему усмотрению, время от времени сбегая сюда, прогуливая пары. В этот раз ему крайне повезло, когда под открытым окном обосновался Стайлз, сбросивший на землю рюкзак и щелкающий зажигалкой. 

Хейл навис над ним, собираясь схватить наглеца на шкирку, но застыл, услышав, как тот что-то тихонько напевает. Его мычание напоминало не то попытку по памяти воспроизвести музыку из какой-то дурацкой рекламы, не то сочинить собственную мелодию. Всё действо сопровождалось непрерывным щелканьем зажигалки. 

— Мята плюс лайм…* — тихонько пробормотал Стайлз. Он в последний раз щелкнул зажигалкой и сунул её в карман пиджака, продолжая напевать, вытащил другую зажигалку и поджёг сигарету, уже зажатую между зубами. 

Дерек поморщился, учуяв запах табака, и отвесил Стайлзу подзатыльник. Тот пошатнулся, едва не рухнув лицом в землю и поперхнувшись дымом, выронил сигарету и едва не закашлялся, тут же зажимая себе рот ладонью. Он кое-как выплюнул дым, всё ещё борясь с собой, чтобы не разразиться кашлем, и посмотрел на Дерека. 

— Курение на территории университета запрещено, — строго сказал тот. 

— Секс тоже, — прохрипел Стайлз. 

— Я здесь один, вообще-то. 

— А что ж так? У Пейдж разболелась голова, и ты устроил соло? 

Дерек спрыгнул с подоконника на землю рядом со Стайлзом и с размаху ударил его по лицу раскрытой ладонью. Стайлз влетел в стену, едва удержавшись на ногах. Дерек видел, как бледная щека наливается кровью, прорисовывая след от его руки. Он искренне надеялся, что кожа горела огнём, как и его собственная ладонь. Однако недолго длилась его радость. Стайлз отстранился от кирпичной стены, подвигал челюстью, потрогал пальцами пострадавшую щеку, подошёл к Дереку вплотную, неожиданно крепко сжал его плечо ладонью и с силой ударил его коленом в пах. 

Дерек согнулся пополам, всем весом навалившись на Стайлза. Тот с трудом скинул его обеими руками и отошёл к стене, оттуда наблюдая, как корчится Дерек. 

— Око за око, — сказал Стайлз, прикладывая к горящей щеке бутылку воды, выуженную из рюкзака. 

 

После стычки их перепалки стали ожесточённей, что заметили даже члены команды по баскетболу и девушка Дерека, Пейдж, которая едва ли видела дальше своего носа. Поначалу компания отнеслась враждебно к происходящему, а потом парни из команды и вовсе решили не заморачиваться переговорами с этим уродцем и попросту выбить из него обещание, что больше он Хейлу перечить не будет. Сам Дерек об этом узнал на следующий день от Бойда. 

Но до этого Дерек, заметив синяк на скуле Стайлза, пристал к нему с извечными расспросами-издевательствами о том, что длинный язык его уже привел к кому-то с большими кулаками. И только потом Хейл заметил в синяке «метку» — след от печатки, которую носил Тейлор, игрок в баскетбол. Не добившись ответа от Стайлза, Дерек ушёл на поиски Бойда — человека, который знал явно больше, чем должен был, и умело управлялся с информацией. Он-то и рассказал всё Дереку, взяв с него слово, что тот его не выдаст. 

В следующий раз, когда Хейл столкнулся со Стайлзом, рядом не оказалось ни единой живой души, но множество пустых кабинетов. Поэтому, схватив того за плечо, Дерек потащил Стайлза к ближайшему помещению. 

— Заперто, — сказал Стайлз, но Дерек будто бы его не услышал. Он трижды постучал по ручке сверху, раздался щелчок, и дверь оказалась открыта. — Магия вне Хогвартса… 

Дерек распахнул дверь и втолкнул в кабинет Стайлза, зашёл следом и закрыл дверь, щелкнув замком на ручке. 

— Я тебе потом систему расскажу, — пообещал он и обернулся к Стайлзу, скрестив руки на груди. — Ничего рассказать мне не хочешь? 

— А должен? — спросил Стайлз, одернув пиджак. 

— Кто тебя разукрасил? 

— Кто-то с большими кулаками, уже не помнишь? Мы это, кажется, уже обсуждали сегодня. В красках. 

— Стайлз, я знаю правду. 

— Отлично, — кивнул Стайлз и принялся оглядывать парту позади себя. 

— Почему ты не сказал всего мне? 

— Ты меня тоже пинками награждаешь. — Стайлз сел на парту, которую оглядывал. — Или это что-то вроде собственничества? Думаешь, что только ты меня можешь бить? У других людей тоже есть такое право. Ты же их никак не уведомил, что Стайлз Стилински официально твоя собственность, которую никто и пальцем не может тронуть… 

Дерек подошёл к нему вплотную, упершись бедрами в острые коленки. Отчего Стайлз поморщился и замолк. Дерек сжал ладонью его колено, за что Стайлз сильно пнул его другой ногой, гримасничая от боли. Дерек снова шагнул к Стилински, но тот попытался ускользнуть, и Хейл схватил его за руку. Стайлз зашипел сквозь зубы и сжал руку в кулак. 

— Что там? — спросил Дерек. 

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Стайлз, пытаясь отцепить сильные пальцы от своего запястья. 

— Пока не скажешь — не выйдешь отсюда. 

— С каких это пор мы говорим по душам? Пусти меня, Хейл, иначе я начну орать во всю глотку. 

— Только попробуй, и я заткну твой рот так, что ты ещё неделю молчать будешь. 

— Это ты по Пейдж судишь? 

— Да причём тут она? — вспылил Дерек и сильнее сжал руку Стайлза. Тот болезненно простонал и зажмурился. 

— Если ты сейчас же не отпустишь мою руку, — сипло протараторил Стайлз, — я закричу. Клянусь. 

— Кричи! 

Стайлз резко втянул в себя воздух и завопил. Дерек, быстро положил свободную руку на темноволосый затылок, не давая отстраниться, и накрыл его рот собственным. 

Стайлз замычал в поцелуй и ударил его в грудь. Дерек отстранился и, убрав руку с его затылка, задрал рукав его пиджака. Стайлз перестал дергаться и лишь тяжело вздохнул, а Дерек, недовольно поджав губы, смотрел на темно-синие, почти чёрные следы чужих пальцев на нежной белой коже. 

— Это сделал один из игроков? — спросил Дерек. 

— А имеет... — начал Стайлз, но был прерван. 

— Да или нет? 

— Да. 

— Кто? — тихо спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз покачал головой, и Дерек настойчивее повторил вопрос. 

— Не знаю, — медленно произнёс Стайлз. 

— А если честно? Я ведь всё равно узнаю. 

— Ну и вали узнавать! — прошипел Стайлз сквозь зубы. — Я не фанатею с нашей команды, уж извини, и я не знаю всех игроков поименно. 

— Лицо его видел? 

— Да. 

— Это был тот же парень, что и по лицу тебя ударил? 

Стайлз помолчал и кивнул, не открывая глаз. Говорить он, видимо, не собирался. 

Дерек поправил рукав его пиджака, вынул из внутреннего кармана тонкую металлическую фляжку и отхлебнул её содержимого. Немного подумав, он сунул её Стайлзу в руку. Тот открыл глаза, недоуменно глядя на фляжку. 

— Хлебни и успокойся, — сказал Дерек, отходя от него на шаг. — Это не алкоголь. 

— Успокоительное? 

— Травяной настой. Пей давай и пошли отсюда. 

Стайлз опасливо понюхал содержимое фляжки и, выдохнув, сделал небольшой глоток. Он скривил губы, мол, неплохо, закрутил крышку на горлышке и отдал фляжку Дереку. Тот принял тару и убрал на место. 

— Лучше? 

— Да, — сказал Стайлз. — Спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста. А теперь идём. Не хочу тут больше оставаться. 

Стайлз слез с парты и молча пошёл к выходу. Он дошёл до двора университета, не проронив и слова, а потом, видимо, не выдержал и, обернувшись к Дереку, спросил: 

— Почему тебя всё это интересует? 

— Разве не очевидно? — спросил Дерек. — Я — капитан команды. Я должен следить за порядком в команде. И промывать мозги таким вот умникам, как Тейлор. Тот, что тебя ударил. 

— И всё? 

Дерек пристально посмотрел на Стайлза. 

— То, что происходит между нами, касается только нас двоих. 

— И ещё пол-универа, наблюдающего за нами. 

— Я о том, что мы сами должны разобраться с этим, а не вмешивать других людей. И окружающие тоже не должны вмешиваться. Иначе получается жульничество. 

Стайлз задумчиво почесал впалую щеку. 

— Может, нам тогда просто закончить эту войну ничьей? 

Они переглянулись и хором сказали: 

— Нет. 

— Пощады не жди, — добавил Дерек. 

— Ты мне угрожаешь? Я ж тебя сделаю, — закатил глаза Стайлз и покинул двор университета. 

 

Команде по баскетболу Дерек устраивать разнос не стал. Он сделал куда хуже и поучительнее — подвесил Тейлора за трусы на вешалку и сказал, что так будет с каждым, кто ещё хоть раз вздумает устроить подлянку с коллективным избиением студентов без серьёзной причины, либо решит «защитить» его, Дерека, либо вмешается в его отношения с уродцем. Не важно, словом или действием. Парни впечатлились и решили, что лучше всего будет и вправду держаться в сторонке. Подвывающий Тейлор, держащийся за яйца, укоренил эту мысль в их головах окончательно. 

Стайлз же, когда узнал о случившемся от Бойда, с которым успел сдружиться (тут Дерек немало удивился, зная характер Вернона, не желающего сближаться с людьми), не смог не подколоть Хейла и назвать его отпетым хулиганом, грозой всего университета и любителем подвешивать непослушных рабов на флагшток за мошонку. 

— Вот довёдешь ты меня и последуешь примеру Тейлора, — сказал Дерек. — И поступлю я именно так, как ты только что сказал. 

— Да ты садист, черт подери, — протянул Стайлз. — Его ты за трусы повесил, а меня, как верного друга, за яйца? 

— Ты прав. Прав. Будет более гуманно попросту насадить тебя на этот столб. 

 

И Стайлз, видимо, желающий рискнуть задницей, принялся выводить Дерека из себя с утроенной силой. Сам же Дерек исполнять угрозу не собирался, а потому пытался держать себя в руках, но перепалку поддерживал всеми силами, ввергая Стайлза в состояние, когда окружающие замолкали и ждали, что у Хейла вот-вот сдадут нервы, и тот ударит наглеца, да так сильно, что тот не досчитается зубов. 

В ожесточённых прениях прошло не меньше месяца, а потом всё пошло ещё хуже. Дерек искренне порадовался, что никто из студентов не видел того, как он, задетый за живое очередной шуточкой, схватив Стайлза за грудки, прижимал его к стене так сильно, что под кулаком чувствовал кости грудной клетки, содрогающиеся от быстрого биения сердца и нарочно глубокого дыхания. 

— А тебя кто захочет? — спросил Дерек. — У тебя одни кости и кожа. 

— Это всё же лучше, чем быть продинамленным уже… Сколько? Месяц точно. 

— Что ж тебе покоя не даёт моя личная жизнь? 

— Наверное, потому что куда не сунься, на каждом углу, в каждом кабинете, каждом коридоре только и говорят о вас двоих. Весь университет знает о подробностях вашей личной жизни. Ты в курсе, что все аудитории, в которых вы трахались, имеют парту, на крышке которой краской нарисован крест? 

— Нафига им это надо? — прошипел Дерек. 

— Скорее всего за тем, что у Пейдж слишком короткая юбка и высокие моральные принципы. Хотя, о чём я говорю, она же даже слов таких не знает… 

Дерек встряхнул Стайлза, от чего тот клацнул зубами, едва не прикусив себе язык, и потащил его по коридору, вспоминая, какой из кабинетов сейчас пустует — напороться на преподавателя с целой группой студентов и оказаться в кабинете директора за прогул занятия хотелось меньше всего. Закрытая и свободная аудитория обнаружилась в конце коридора. Дерек стукнул кулаком по основанию ручки сверху, дернул её вниз и толкнул дверь, тут же заходя в просторную аудиторию, толкая Стайлза перед собой, заставляя его идти задом наперёд. 

— Сейчас же извинился, — прошипел Дерек, закрыв дверь. 

— Прощения просят за ложь, — сказал Стайлз, — а я сказал правду. 

— Ты оскорбил мою девушку. Либо ты сейчас же извиняешься, либо… 

— Флагшток? — вздёрнул брови Стайлз. 

— Так хочется рискнуть задницей? 

— Это ты грозился насадить меня, так что ещё неизвестно, кто из нас извращенец. 

— Заметь, вспомнил об этом не я. 

— Хорошо тебе, спишь крепко, кошмары по этому поводу не мучают... Хотя… Тебя, наверное, эротика ночами навещает. В жизни ведь всё совсем худо. 

— Действительно, — прищурился Дерек. — Всё ты перед глазами маячишь, да ты… Никакого разнообразия. 

— А я думал, у тебя перед глазами всё время трусики Пейдж. Красные такие. 

Дерек сжал губы, удерживаясь от мата. Стайлз же задумчиво прищурился, устремив взгляд в потолок и почесав щеку. 

— И родинка на левой ягодице, — прибавил он. 

Дерек дернул Стайлза на себя, едва не столкнулся с ним носами и прошипел: 

— А это тебе откуда известно? 

— Это половина универа знает, — сказал Стайлз. Глаза его смеялись. — Один парень с твоего факультета хвастал достижениями. Сказал ещё, что она чертовски любит, когда её в коленно-локтевой… 

Дерек толкнул его вперёд и пошёл следом, не отпуская рубашку. 

— Что за парень? 

— Неизвестно даже Бойду, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Жаль признавать, но девушка твоя ша… 

— Заткнись, — оборвал его Дерек. — Иначе будешь отрабатывать каждое последующее слово. Ртом. 

— Нести мыло? 

Дерек отпустил рубашку Стайлза и опустил ладонь на его плечо, крепко его сжав. 

— Ты понимаешь, что у тебя сейчас выбор между двумя вещами: извиниться и свалить к чёрту или не извиниться и отрабатывать провинности? 

— Это что, угроза? 

— Предупреждение. 

— Выбор между извинениями и извинениями, — медленно проговорил Стайлз, глядя Дереку в глаза. — А какая отработка? Вдруг я заинтересуюсь? 

— О, это было бы чудесно. — Дерек, ослабив хватку, почти ласково погладил Стайлза по шее большим пальцем. — Ерундовина ведь, ничего особенного. 

— Отлично, — осторожно кивнул Стайлз. — И я… 

— Заменишь Пейдж, — серьёзно сказал Дерек и с силой толкнул удивленного Стайлза. 

Тот отступил назад и рухнул на преподавательский стол, свалив на пол стопку книг, страдальчески поморщился, но тут же взял себя в руки, сведя колени и большими, просто огромными глазами глядя на Дерека. 

— Вот это вот ни разу не смешно, — протараторил Стайлз. — Хейл, уйди и открой дверь. Будем считать, что этот раунд за тобой. — Дерек медленно покачал головой и принялся снимать пиджак. — Нет? Да ладно тебе, я понял, понял, больше о Пейдж и слова не скажу, идёт? — Дерек снова покачал головой и встряхнул пиджак, собираясь его сложить. — Брось, а? Ну, Дерек, не смешно, черт возьми! Куда руки тянешь? Куда?! 

— Будешь орать — заткну, — предупредил Дерек, сжав в кулаке бляшку ремня Стайлза. — Будь паинькой, разведи колени. 

— А чем затыкать будешь? 

— Ну, разумеется, членом. 

— Да не пойдёт, — сказал Стайлз и закинул руки за голову. — Я же тощий, и у тебя на меня не встанет. 

— Спорим? 

— Ну так-то легко, после месяца воздержания… 

— Спорим? — настойчивее спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз не моргая посмотрел ему в глаза и решительно протянул руку. Когда Дерек крепко сжал его ладонь, Стайлз спросил: 

— А на что? 

— На победу в войне. 

— Нет, чур, пусть это не считается. В смысле, ничья всё же остаётся, независимо от того, что сейчас произойдёт. 

— Тогда, если выиграю я, то минет. 

— Тебе? — уточнил Стайлз. 

— Да. Лично от тебя. 

— Хорошо, — чуть помедлив, согласил Стайлз, — а если выиграю я, то… Больше никакого полирования мной стен и ударов. 

— Неделю. 

— Месяц.

— Две недели. 

— Ме-есяц. И это последнее слово. 

— Уговорил. 

Встряхнув руками, они расцепили ладони. 

Стайлз вздохнул и развёл колени, закидывая руку за голову и внимательно наблюдая за Дереком. 

— Только без рукоприкладства, — предупредил Стайлз, когда Дерек, подавшись вперёд, уперся ладонью в стол над его головой. 

— Идёт. 

 

Когда Дерек заключал это дурацкое пари, он совершенно точно не был уверен, что в итоге всё кончится совместной дрочкой, и он совсем уж не был уверен, хоть и надеялся, что Стайлз действительно возьмёт у него в рот. Едва отошедший от оргазма и опустившийся на колени, дразнящий самым кончиком языка, принимающий член с такой жадностью, будто это было целью всей его жизни. 

Дерека определённо не должно было это так заводить. Не должно было сносить крышу от вида того, как бледная с легким румянцем щека натягивается на головке его члена, когда Стайлза шире открыл рот и скользнул ею от самого уголка губ глубже. А вот должно было напрягать то, что Стайлз, чертов уродец, гремящий костьми, выглядел в этой ситуации потрясающе. 

И вот теперь, да, Дерек мог признать, что всё натуральнейше пошло по пизде. 

 

Разговора по душам с Пейдж насчёт познаний неизвестного парня не вышло. Дерек, конечно, попытался, но девушка на него обиделась и ушла, громко хлопнув дверью, оставив его одного в квартире наедине с пиццей, которая была заказана для двоих. Вздохнув, Дерек вытащил из заначки бутылку рома, из холодильника достал бутылку колы, прихватил из кухни стакан. Гулять так гулять. 

 

Со Стайлзом после пари стало только хуже, от чего легче не делалось совсем, а спустя неделю во фляжку к отвару добавилась самая малость водки, из-за чего Дерек стал реже ею светить во избежание неприятной ситуации. Он глотал отраву, успокаивая нервы, чтобы вскоре пересечься с обиженной и оскорбленной Пейдж, строящей из себя святую невинность, либо со Стайлзом, который всё больше сыпал издевкой, затрагивая Дерека. 

Положение дел стало ещё хуже, когда Хейл зажал под лестницей Стайлза, у которого прорезалась незатихающая болтливость, и полез с поцелуями, затыкая его губами, напрочь позабыв, что их могут увидеть в любой момент. Стайлз с трудом оттолкнул его и недоверчиво, несколько боязливо заглянул в глаза, всё ещё упираясь своей ладонью в ключицу Дерека. 

— Господи, да ты же пьян в дрова, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Дерек, какого хрена? 

Тут послышались приближающиеся голоса студентов, и он потянул Хейла на себя, вынуждая встать так близко, что они оказались тесно прижаты друг к другу, но незаметны для людей. Те медленно поднялись по лестнице. А за это время Дерек, упершись руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Стайлза, успел крепко его поцеловать и притереться так, что тот, стоило голосам студентов затихнуть, шепотом выругался и толкнул его в бедро. 

— Не здесь же, черт, не здесь! — прошипел Стайлз, отталкивая Хейла, оттянувшего широкий ворот его свитера и оставлявшего засос на плече. — Хейл, тебе нужно умыться. Слышишь меня? Я не буду с тобой трахаться у всех на виду, да ещё и когда ты пьян! У тебя Пейдж есть, вот с ней такие фокусы и проворачивай! 

— Фокусы проделывают, — поправил его Дерек и нехотя отстранился от угловатого плеча. — И сейчас я хочу не Пейдж, а тебя, это проблема? 

— Ещё какая! Чёрт! А как же то, что я тощий, и стоять на меня не может? 

Дерек в ответ прижался к нему бедрами, опровергая выражение, чем вызвал у Стайлза громкое «Ох» и густой румянец. 

— Вместо тысячи слов, — хмыкнул Дерек. И он неосознанно двинул бедрами, отчего Стайлз снова охнул и, нахмурившись, склонил голову. 

— Господи, — выдохнул он, сжимая в кулаке лацкан пиджака Дерека. — Господи, Господи, Господи, Госпо... 

Дерек накрыл его рот собственным, обрывая бессмысленные причитания, и прихватил зубами пухлую нижнюю губу. Стайлз запустил руки под пиджак Дерека и вцепился пальцами в рубашку у него на спине, отвечая на поцелуй. 

— И всё-таки не здесь, — погодя, тяжело дыша, сказал Стайлз. Он тут же закрыл рот Дереку ладонью, не давая возразить. — Сначала протрезвей, а там уже поговорим. 

— И как же мне сейчас протрезветь? — спросил Дерек, как только смог говорить. 

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, тряхнул головой и сказал: 

— Тут в двух шагах есть уборная. Идём, мне тоже надо прочистить мозги. 

 

В уборной Стайлз умылся сам и сунул голову Дерека под кран, отчего тот мигом пришёл в себя и принялся ругаться, отплевываясь от воды. После того, как он выкашлял воду, попавшую в гортань, он тряхнул головой, избавляясь от влаги в волосах, и гневно глянул на Стайлза. 

— Это чтоб больше на переменах ты меня по углам не зажимал и не домогался, — сказал Стайлз и дернул плечом, на котором осталась метка. 

В следующую секунду глаза Дерека заволокла дымка ярости, и он впихнул Стайлза в кабинку, рядом с которой тот стоял, и зашёл следом, запирая дверцу. 

И не то он всё ещё не протрезвел до конца, не то просто сошёл с ума, потому что ему было совершенно плевать, услышит ли кто-нибудь, как их сорванное дыхание перемежалось всхлипами и задушенными, проглоченными стонами Стайлза, вскинувшего руки и цепляющегося пальцами за перегородку, упираясь одной ногой в противоположную пластиковую стенку за спиной Дерека, обняв его поясницу другой ногой, которая постоянно соскальзывала на голую задницу. 

В широкой горловине свитера Стайлза то и дело мелькала то одна, то другая выступающая часть ключицы. Дерек в каком-то исступлении прижимался к ним губами, легко кусал угловатое бледное плечо, на котором виднелся оставленный им засос, грубо завладевая хрупким, податливым телом непокорного. От того, как Стайлз сжимал его подрагивающими от напряжения бедрами, глушил стоны, закусывая то губы, то край свитера, и смотрел своими карими, почти чёрными глазами с такой страстью, что, казалось, могла испепелить всё вокруг, Дерека ужасающе вело и сжигало изнутри. 

Однако и это не было пределом. Окончательно снесло Дереку крышу, когда ноги Стайлза сковала судорога, а сам он, широко распахнув глаза и выпустив из зубов край свитера, тут же скользнувший вниз, ртом хватал воздух, делая мелкие, поверхностные вдохи, тут же выдыхая. Дерек приник к его рту своим и прижал его к перегородке собственным телом, ощущая, как подгибаются его ноги от стона Стайлза, а ладонь становится мокрой. 

И по-хорошему, правильно было бы почувствовать хоть каплю отвращения, но вместо этого Дерек рвано вдыхает и кончает. 

После случившегося Стайлз взял с Дерека клятву, что больше тот не будет лить во фляжку алкоголь, а вместо этого будет решать проблемы. 

— И трахаться с Пейдж, а то ваши поклонники уже заскучали, — прибавил тот и со смехом увернулся от сильной руки. 

Тем не менее Дерек поклялся и по требованию Стайлза вылил в раковину содержимое фляжки. Во избежание соблазна. 

 

Спустя две недели грянула предпраздничная пора и преподнесла Дереку самый хреновый подарок за всю жизнь — парня, с которым Стайлз выглядел неприлично счастливым и краснел от слов, которые этот... Это недоразумение говорило ему вполголоса. 

Счастливое время с Пейдж вмиг было позабыто, отставлено на второй план, от чего девушка снова стала обижаться на Дерека, в то время как тот, глядя на глупо улыбающегося Стайлза, не понимал, почему его так гложет желание разодрать на куски этого... милашку, крутящегося юлой вокруг него, а самого Стайлза закинуть на плечо, утащить, как можно дальше и трахать до тех пор, пока силы не кончатся. 

Но это не представлялось возможным, поэтому Дерек отворачивался и тащил Пейдж в ближайшее пустое помещение. 

 

Остаток времени до Рождества прошел в каком-то хаосе из учёбы, жгучей ненависти и секса, от чего сам праздник и подступившие каникулы вовсе не радовали. Дерек был вымотан, измучен морально и физически. На Рождество он пил, как последний алкоголик, а потом уснул с Пейдж под боком, чего раньше никогда не случалось. Дерек не любил, когда на его территории находились посторонние, а тем более утром. Но, хорошенько пораскинув мозгами, Дерек подумал, что раз всё так сложилось, то стоит взяться за ум и... В конце концов, Пейдж — хорошая и красивая девушка, и знает он её давно. Стоило попытаться. 

 

После каникул Стайлз не попадался на глаза Дереку. Он выглядывал тощего умника в толпе целую неделю, прежде чем наконец найти. Дерек с каким-то облегчением поймал его за руку в библиотеке. 

Стайлз поморщился от его движения, но и слова не сказал. Вид у него был болезненным, будто он не спал всю ту неделю, что Дерек его искал, не ел и не пил. Мешки под глазами и синяки вкупе с пепельной кожей и выцветшими губами вселили в Дерека совершенно глупое желание спрятать парнишку от всего мира. Хуже всего стало от того, что взгляд карих глаз, завораживший Дерека при каждой встрече, превратился в тусклый, мёртвый, бездушный. Будто кукле в глаза заглянул. 

— Где ты был? — негромко спросил Дерек. 

— Болел, — эхом отозвался Стайлз. 

— Что с рукой? 

— Ерунда, — сказал Стайлз и отвел взгляд. 

Дерек задрал рукав его пиджака и джемпера, не встретив сопротивления, и застыл, скованный ужасом. От самого запястья тянулись белоснежные бинты, по цвету едва ли отличаясь от кожи Стайлза. Дерек уже знал, зачем они. Разумом понимал, но другая его часть, та, что не давала шевельнуться, протестовала против этого знания. 

— Что это? — кое-как вымолвил Дерек. 

— Всё в порядке, — тускло отозвался Стайлз и прикрыл глаза. — Я не пытался умереть. Пусти, пожалуйста, мне больно. 

Дерек даже не осознал, что сильнее сжал его запястье. Он извинился и ослабил хватку, взял Стайлза за подбородок и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, но тот отшатнулся, выдергивая руку, и почти бегом ушёл прочь, поправляя рукав пиджака. 

 

Спустя одну пару и половину перемены Дерек оказался в кабинете директора за то, что сломал нос этому «милашке», отзывающемся на имя Тео, бросившему Стайлза потому, что тот был слишком худ для него. И сидя перед отчитывающим его директором, с кровоточащими и ноющими костяшками правой руки, Дерек ни о чем не жалел. Он был доволен собой. 

 

Во второй половине дня Дерек зашёл в раздевалку, чтобы забрать из шкафчика некоторые вещи. Его на целый месяц отстранили от должности капитана баскетбольной команды и тренировок, углядев в этом его повышенную агрессию. Поэтому теперь Дерек пришёл, чтобы забрать вещи, которые потребуются ему в повседневной жизни. Такие, как дезодорант, пара носков и тому подобная мелочевка. 

Тогда в помещении появился Стайлз и подкрался совсем близко, прислонившись плечом к соседнему шкафчику. Вид у него был чуть живее, чем утром. Его выдавала лёгкая ухмылка на порозовевших губах, блеск глаз был предусмотрительно скрыт ресницами, из-под которых Стайлз наблюдал на Дереком. 

— Я слышал, ты сломал одному студенту нос, — негромко начал Стайлз, и Дерек уловил знакомую интонацию, какая обычно проскальзывала во время их перепалок — настороженная, несколько игривая. — И вылетел с занятий на целую неделю. И команды лишился на долгий срок. И ради чего? 

Дерек оперся рукой об открытую дверцу шкафчика и посмотрел на Стайлза. 

— Он это заслужил. 

Стайлз прямо посмотрел на Дерека, и тот укоренился в правильности своего решения. Кофе со сливками, разлитое вокруг стайлзовых зрачков, переливалось на солнечном свету и сияло, как прежде, ввергая Дерека в транс. 

Стайлз порывисто подался вперёд и поцеловал его в губы. 

Дерек будто бы вспыхнул. 

Он схватил Стайлза за подбородок и шагнул ближе, повисая одной рукой на дверце шкафчика, чувствуя на своей шее тонкие руки, обнимающие его и затягивающие в омут с головой. 

Громко хлопнула дверь в раздевалку, и послышались тяжёлые шаги. 

Дерек отстранился от раскрасневшегося Стайлза и шагнул в сторону, выглядывая из-за ряда шкафчиков. Гостем оказался тренер Финсток. Он бросил взгляд на Дерека и гневно нахмурился брови. 

— Герой! — прогремел он. — Бросил нас ради драки! Хороший же ты капитан, Хейл! 

— Я вернусь к главной игре, — пообещал Дерек. 

— Отлично, а до того мне что прикажешь делать? Эти болваны только тебя и слушаются! 

— Они будут вести себя более-менее нормально. А если не будут слушаться, скажите, что их ждет участь Тейлора. Они поймут. 

Тренер покачал головой и уже чуть более мирно посмотрел на Дерека. 

— Я надеюсь, оно того стоило, парень. 

— Безусловно. 

— Не забрасывай тренировки, — привычно грубо крикнул Финсток. — Вернешься, я с тебя три шкуры спущу, если будешь лениться, ясно тебе? 

— Да, тренер! 

Финсток, покачав головой, скрылся в тренерской. 

Дерек закрыл дверцу шкафчика, открыв себе вид на трясущегося в беззвучном хохоте Стайлза, прислонившегося спиной к соседнему шкафчику. 

— Что? — негромко спросил Дерек, привалившись плечом к своему шкафчику. 

Стайлз кое-как успокоился и поднял на него смеющийся взгляд. 

— Флагшток. 

Дерек хохотнул и сам затрясся в беззвучном смехе, глядя, как Стайлза кроет по новому кругу. 

 

Из университета они ушли почти что вместе. Дерек из-за отстранения, а Стайлз под предлогом, что его отсутствия никто не заметит. Здание покинули они раздельно — Стайлзу надо было попрощаться с другом — и встретились в кафе, находившемся в двух шагах от универа. Следующим местом пребывания была квартира Хейла, которая находилась в двадцати минутах ходьбы от университета, а там и до кровати не далеко. Совсем близко, если учесть то, как быстро они пронеслись от входа в квартиру к застеленной постели, с которой сразу же были сорваны покрывало с одеялом и заменены нетерпеливым, голым Стайлзом. 

Он был невероятно худ и непередаваемо бледен, и Дерека должно было это смущать или вызывать хоть грамм неприязни, но вместо этого он ласково, почти любовно проводил пальцами по выступающим косточкам ребер, грудине, ключицам, в то время как тонкие пальцы Стайлза впивались ему в бока, царапая короткими ногтями. Дерек заглядывал в ореховые омуты, тонул в провалах огромных зрачков, касаясь вздернутого, покрытого испариной, носа собственным, целовал распахнутые губы, вытрахивая из их обладателя стоны. Низкие, высокие, едва слышные и переходящие во вскрики, не сдерживаемые. Они звучали, будто музыка, ноты которой записывались Дереком, проступая на молочной коже темнеющими засосами. 

И Дерек признался себе, что скучал по этому... Стайлзу. 

 

После душа Стайлз перебинтовал руку, всего на несколько минут показав Дереку затягивающиеся порезы, «украшающие» предплечье почти до самого локтя, умял яблоко, видимо, выловленное из его рюкзака, выпил воды и совершенно внезапно, став мрачнее тучи, засобирался домой. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, не давая ему надеть джемпер. 

— Ничего. Просто я вспомнил, что мне сегодня нужно быть дома раньше. 

— Не пудри мне мозги. Что там у тебя? 

Стайлз особенно сильно дернул на себя джемпер, но успеха не добился и остановился, уставившись в пол. 

— Ты живёшь с Пейдж, — припечатал он. 

Дерек не нашёлся, что ответить, а Стайлз вырвал из его рук свой джемпер, спешно натянул его, поправив рукав, скрывая бинты. 

— Стайлз... 

— Не надо, ладно? — прервал его Стайлз. — Я не такой дурак, как ты думаешь. Я только... Да. Выбрось мусор до того, как она придёт, а то заметит ещё бинты, испугается. А я уже ухожу. 

И он поспешил уйти. Дерек поймал его уже у выхода, буквально схватил за рукав куртки. 

— Стой, что всё это значит? — спросил Дерек. 

— Пейдж может вернуться в любой момент, — отозвался Стайлз, пряча глаза. — А тут я. Мы же с тобой враги, вроде как. 

— Не враги... 

— Но остальные ведь этого не знают. Да и нормально всё. Трах-бах и разбежались, а остальным знать об этом не обязательно. Это же касается только нас, и остальные вмешиваться не должны, верно? 

— Да, но... — снова начал Дерек, но Стайлз снова его оборвал. 

— Всё нормально. А теперь отпусти меня. 

Дерек сильнее сжал ухваченный рукав куртки, почуяв подвох. Стайлз все ещё не смотрел на него. 

— Хейл, — вкрадчиво начал он, — мне надо идти. Отпусти меня. 

Дерек нехотя разжал пальцы, и Стайлз, отперев дверь, вышел на лестничную клетку. 

— До встречи, — бросил он и побежал вниз по ступенькам. 

— До встречи, — пробормотал Дерек, нахмурившись. 

 

Спустя неделю, вернувшись на занятия, Дерек узнал одну интересную и неожиданную для него вещь. Оказалось, он собирался жениться на Пейдж. Ему только и оставалось ломать голову над тем, как он сам упустил тот момент, когда сделал девушке предложение, а та согласилась. 

Стайлз на него даже не смотрел. 

Пожалуй, это и было самым ужасным — холод и безразличие, с каким Стайлз, любитель повздорить с Дереком, воспринимал издевку в свой адрес. 

— Хейл, да ты молодец! — громко восхитился Родригез, когда Стайлз на очередную дерекову шуточку молча прошел мимо. — Поставил-таки на место этого уродца! 

Стайлз всего на долю секунды замер на месте, схватившись за плечо, которого неделю назад Дерек касался открытым ртом, сцепил зубы и пошёл дальше, взволнованно отняв руку и сжав её в кулак. 

После этого он и смотреть на Дерека перестал. Проходил мимо, даже не реагируя на попытки начать новый раунд спора, что было на него совсем не похоже. Дошло до того, что Дереку пришлось подгадывать момент и ловить Стайлза, когда рядом никого не наблюдалось. 

 

— Снова прогуливаешь химию? — спросил Дерек, стоило Стайлзу вырулить из-за угла. 

Стайлз вздрогнул, испуганно посмотрел на него и тут же опустил взгляд. Он попытался прошмыгнуть мимо, но не успел — Дерек схватил его за шиворот и потащил дальше по коридору, уже зная, что через пару метров располагалась пустая аудитория. Стайлз, категорически несогласный с таким поворотом, уперся пятками в пол и, изворачиваясь ужом, попытался отцепить пальцы Дерека от пиджака. Поняв, что фокус не пройдет, он закрутился, вытаскивая руки из рукавов пиджака, но стоило ему оказаться на свободе, как Дерек, рванувшись следом, схватил его одной рукой за ноги и закинул к себе на плечо. Он сжал в зубах воротник пиджака Стайлза, постучал по основанию ручки двери, чувствуя, как острые кулачки изо всех сил молотят его по спине, а их обладатель ерзает, пытаясь выкрутиться из стальной хватки. 

— Перестань ты, — невнятно прошипел Дерек, крепче сжимая Стайлза. — Я всё равно сильнее. 

Тут он толкнул дверь в аудиторию, вошел и запер дверь. Только после этого он опустил Стайлза на ноги и, прислонившись спиной к двери, критически его оглядел. Попытался, вернее. Потому что раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий Стайлз будил в нём определённые воспоминания. 

Стайлз отступил на два шага и протянул Дереку руку ладонью вверх. Хейл отдал ему пиджак. 

— Так и будешь молчать? — спросил Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз надевает и поправляет пиджак. 

Стайлз волком глянул на него, тут же переведя взгляд ниже, и замер. Взгляд его был направлен на ручку двери. 

— А зачем нам говорить? — пробормотал Стайлз. 

Он перевёл на Хейла совершенно нечитаемый взгляд, облизнул губы, и Дерек уже ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Стайлз окажется к нему ближе, стукнув носом своего кеда по его ботинку, и поцелует. Отчаянно, вцепившись пальцами в лацканы его пиджака, не давая отстраниться. 

— Стайлз… — предостерегающе пробормотал Дерек, стоило ему совсем ненадолго вырваться из плена пухлых губ. 

— Я просто очень зол, — протараторил в ответ Стайлз, вставая на носочки и обнимая его за шею. — Сейчас я успокоюсь, и мы поговорим. Только сначала я успокоюсь, ладно? Ладно? — чуть настойчивее добавил он, заглядывая Дереку в глаза своими гипнотическими омутами. 

Дерек коротко кивнул и поцеловал подставленные губы, притянул Стайлза ближе, прижимая к себе за талию. Он так крепко увяз в этой суматошливой страсти, что в чувство его привёл щелчок открывшегося дверного замка. На осознание ситуации ушло всего несколько мгновений. Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку, которой тот повернул защелку в ручке, развернулся вместе с ним, впечатывая его в дверь. 

Стайлз поморщился и гневно сощурил глаза, когда Дерек, прижимая его к двери и глядя в глаза, медленно закрыл дверь. 

— Не успокоился? 

Стайлз поджал губы, но взгляда не отвел. 

— Отпусти меня, Хейл, — процедил он сквозь зубы, и Дерек почувствовал, как его тряхнуло. 

— Или закричишь? 

— А надо? — вскинулся Стайлз. — Ты же вроде как поставил меня на место. Кстати, прекрасный способ! Просто замечательный. 

— Это не то, о чем ты подумал. 

— А о чем я подумал? Я еще не успел о чем-либо подумать. Нормально же всё. Зато, смотри, как классно. Ты и обычную жизнь приключениями разбавил, и личную переполошил. Тут, кстати, я надеюсь, что тебе не было особенно неприятно. Я же уродец и всё такое… 

— Стайлз, заткнись, — сказал Дерек. 

— С чего это вдруг? Ты же у нас почести заслужил, уважение со стороны людей, которые понимают, что такие как я нуждаются в том, чтобы их ставили на место, да? Вот только со стороны нормальных людей не заслужил ты уважения. Вот что я тебе скажу, Хейл, ни твои связи, ни миленькая квартирка, ни хорошенькая подружка под боком, ни твой подвиг не заслуживают уважения. Да, ты хорош в постели. Более того, ты просто бог секса! У меня всякий раз коленки дрожат, когда ты смотришь на меня этим своим «Доставай смазку и раздвигай ноги» взглядом, вот тебе правда, подавись ею! Да, ты — капитан команды, да. Ты у нас звезда местного масштаба. Ты у нас тут большой человек, шишка, в каждой бочке затычка. Вот только знаешь что? Сходи-ка на хер, Хейл. Я проиграл, ладно. Слышишь меня? Но лучше проиграть в этом тупом и бессмысленном споре, чем быть вместе с человеком, для которого важнее всего в жизни — это мнение толпы. Всего тебе, ублюдок, хорошего. Спасибо за шикарный секс и качественный выеб головного мозга. Счастливого брака с Пейдж. А теперь отпусти меня, потому что я всё сказал. 

Дерек стоял, будто громом пораженный, обдумывая слова Стайлза. Тому же, видимо, надоело ждать, и он с силой, насколько позволяло положение, ударил Дерека в пах, отпихнул его в сторону, отпер дверь и вылетел из аудитории, оставляя Дерека справляться с болью и тяжелыми размышлениями. 

 

На следующий день Дерек совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Ситуация становилась на порядок хуже, учитывая, что Пейдж стала вешаться на него с утроенной силой, а ведь она не была пушинкой. В отличие от Стайлза. Который снова не смотрел в его сторону. 

 

Размышления Дерека о том, что же делать, прервались сами собой мыслью о том, что в будущем его ждет свадьба с Пейдж. С хорошенькой девушкой, с которой не стыдно показаться на людях. Которая и в постели очень даже… Если, конечно, забыть о существовании Стайлза, который в этом плане куда лучше. Эта мысль заставила Дерека сжать зубы и мысленно застонать — он уже не в первый раз в размышлениях возвращался к этому парню, засевшему где-то глубоко в подсознании, сверкая оттуда своими карими глазами. Он так крепко застрял в мыслях Дерека, что тот, проснувшись прошлой ночью и увидев в своей кровати Пейдж, ушел на кухню, чтобы попить воды, и просидел в темноте до самого утра, не желая возвращаться в постель к девушке. Она казалась ему чужой. Посторонней, что оказалась рядом по какой-то совершено глупой ошибке. 

Поэтому на следующий день, увидев Стайлза, такого же не выспавшегося, как и он сам, Дерек подумал, что такая жизнь ему нахрен не нужна. Ну, предположим, женится он на Пейдж, будет каждый вечер засыпать с ней, каждое утро просыпаться с ней, приходить домой, где будет ждать она… Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Совсем-совсем не пойдёт. Секс с ней уже приелся, готовкой она не интересуется вообще, зато мастерица по части истерик и скандалов. 

 

Дерек со вздохом признал, что он не проживет с ней и недели после свадьбы — повесится. 

С другой стороны, Стайлз хорош. Чертовски хорош, если на чистоту. Смышленый, дерзкий, пылкий. Живой. Плевать, что парень. Плевать с высочайшей колокольни, что он — тощий парень с пачкой сигарет во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Самое главное — он не был уродцем. Не теперь, не для Дерека. 

Поэтому, подведя черту, Хейл набрался смелости и, найдя Пейдж в кругу подруг, во всеуслышание почти ласково сказал, что жениться на ней не намерен и вообще разрывает с ней отношения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песенка из мультфильма «Головоломка».


	2. Они и мы

Стайлз сам пришел к Дереку в тот же день. Он появился в спортзале, расположившись на скамье, и Дерек заметил его не сразу. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, замерев с мячом в руках. 

Стайлз сидел рядом с его пиджаком и сумкой, неотрывно следя за его движениями. Вид у него был несколько растерянный. 

— Тоже самое хотел у тебя спросить. Это ведь не я сегодня разорвал помолвку и почти окончательно потерял команду.

— Это давно надо было прекращать, — сказал Дерек и сжал мяч обеими руками. — Что-то ещё? 

Стайлз качнул головой и опустил взгляд. Дерек еще некоторое время смотрел на его макушку, а потом продолжил забрасывать мячи в кольцо. 

 

Стайлз пробыл на своем месте до тех пор, пока запыхавшийся Дерек не присел поодаль. Тогда он немало удивил Хейла, подобравшись поближе и вручив ему бутылку воды. 

— Она с лимоном, правда, — сказал Стайлз, — но хоть такая… 

Дерек опешил, но бутылку всё же принял. 

— Спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста. 

И между ними снова повисла тишина. 

Дерек отпил воды и, закрутив крышку, покрутил в руках бутылку, взглянул на Стайлза, тут же отвел взгляд. 

— Я думал, ты теперь меня до конца обучения игнорировать будешь, — сказал Дерек. 

— Да я тоже. Но ты… Ох. Ты поступил странно, и я немного испугался. 

— С чего вдруг? — удивился Дерек. 

— А если ты с ума сошел, а виноват в этом я? 

Дерек хохотнул и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот выглядел чуточку бодрее. 

— Не бойся, не сошёл, — сказал Дерек. — Просто я сделал то, что должен был. 

— И не жаль тебе девушку? 

— Родинка на левой ягодице, — припомнил Дерек. 

Стайлз поджал губы и кивнул. 

— Ясно. Старой девой не останется. 

Помолчали. Стайлз вздохнул и облизнул губы. 

— Что теперь делать будешь? 

— Дальше жить, — ответил Дерек. — Через три с половиной недели я вернусь в команду, снова возьмусь за тренировки... 

— Заведу новую девушку, — добавил Стайлз. 

— Я только что избавился от одной, зачем мне ещё геморрой? 

— Как же в наше время капитану баскетбольной команды без девушки? Не солидно. 

— Предпочту оставить эту часть моей жизни личной, — сказал Дерек. Стайлз удивлённо на него посмотрел. — Что скажешь? 

— Эм... — Стайлз скосил взгляд на площадку и снова перевёл его на Дерека. — Ты предлагаешь мне стать твоей девушкой? 

Дерек не выдержал и хохотнул, замахал рукой. 

— А что? Неплохо так, — рассуждал Стайлз, постучав пальцами по нижней губе. — Подружка капитана баскетбольной команды. Такая честь, такая честь... Правда, мы ведь не в старшей школе... Ну да ладно, это же не так важно! Всегда в тайне только об этом и мечтал! 

— Под покровом ночи? — посмеиваясь, спросил Дерек, всем корпусом повернувшись к краснеющему Стайлзу. 

— Одеяла, ага. 

— С литрами смазки. 

— И здоровенным таким, резиновым... — Стайлз хихикнул, резко втянул воздух через нос. — Ди... Дил... Да, блять! 

И он, красный, как созревший помидор, громко расхохотался, а вместе с ним и Дерек. 

 

Когда они успокоились, Стайлз сбросил пиджак, забрал у Дерека мяч и вышел на площадку. Пару раз стукнул мячом об пол и, прицелившись, попытался попасть в кольцо. Промазал. Стайлз сходил за мячом и вернулся на место. 

— Я не буду твоей подружкой, — сказал он. 

— А парнем? 

— Нет, — качнул головой Стайлз и повернулся к Дереку. — И вся причина перед тобой. 

— Ты — причина? — Дерек вздернул брови. 

— Тощий уродец, — вздохнул Стайлз. 

— Нет. Забудь об этом. 

— Они правы. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. И я это знаю. Вижу, понимаю, осознаю. — Стайлз вздохнул и, повернувшись к кольцу, бросил мяч. Снова промазал. — Но поделать ничего не могу. 

— Это не причина, — возразил Дерек. — Это отмазка. Ты можешь в любой момент всё изменить. 

Стайлз горько усмехнулся и посмотрел на него. 

— Я, к сожалению, не могу. Я, как наркоман, сидящий не игле. Таких как я лечить надо. В срочном порядке. 

— Ты же не страдаешь булимией? — осторожно спросил Дерек. 

— Нет. Хуже. 

Дерек нахмурился. В его понимании булимия и так была финишем. 

— Что же это? 

— Дурь в башке, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — А если серьёзно, ты держишь это в руках. 

Дерек посмотрел на бутылку воды, потряс её и перевёл взгляд на Стайлза. 

— Вода? 

— Частичное отсутствие аппетита. Я — эдакий псевдо анорексик. 

— Как это? — недоумевал Дерек. 

— Ну, знаешь... — Стайлз приблизился к скамье и присел рядом с Хейлом. — Есть сейчас девчонки, которые худеют голоданием. У них есть аппетит, но они хотят себе стройные ляжки без усилий. Поэтому чаще всего сидят на «Питьевой» диете. Вообщем, ты сейчас держишь в руках мой рацион. 

Дерек снова посмотрел на бутылку воды и, прикрыв глаза, вздохнул. 

— Ты сидишь на диете? Стайлз, у тебя и так не толстые ноги. 

— Я знаю, но теперь для меня это не миссия «Похудеть любой ценой». У меня зависимость. Я не могу много съесть и голода почти не ощущаю. И да, я понимаю, что это меня убивает. Но все мои попытки бросить... Это как бросать курить. Ты держишься, держишься, а потом срываешься и бежишь в ближайший киоск за сигаретами. У тебя без них ломка. Круглые сутки, понимаешь? Я пытался завязать и с тем, и с тем, но вот к чему я пришёл. 

— К воде с лимоном на завтрак, обед и ужин, — сказал Дерек. — Как ты вообще до этого дошёл? В смысле, ты же умный парень. В жизни не поверю, что тебе не хватило мозгов, чтобы повестись на это. 

— Ты не поверишь, но я сам на это пошёл. — Стайлз пожал плечами в ответ на удивленный взгляд. — Самовлюбленность меня сгубила. Решил доказать одному человеку, что это дело можно легко бросить спустя два месяца экстренного похудения. И, как видишь, проиграл к чертовой матери. Вернее, выиграл. После двух месяцев я действительно бросил это дело и стал нормально питаться. То есть правильно питаться. Пока мне не захотелось пиццу. Жутко захотелось. Прикупил продуктов, приготовил... 

— Сам? — уточнил Дерек, чувствуя, как его окутывает шок. 

— Я неплохо готовлю. В общем, приготовил, разрезал, когда она немного остыла, схватил один кусок, откусил и... — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и погрустнел ещё сильнее. — Такой гадости я в жизни не ел. Я уж было подумал, что напутал в рецепте. Стал проверять. Нигде ошибки не было. Тогда я решил, что в продуктах подвох. Я стал пробовать то, что осталось, и понял, что все составляющие, кроме тех, что входят в состав теста и овощей, на вкус отвратительны. И сыр, и колбаса, и даже бекон. 

— И они не были испорченными? 

— Нет. Отец успел умять половину, прежде чем я успел что-либо сделать. И подвоха он не почувствовал. Всё было нормальным, кроме моих вкусов, разумеется. 

— Значит, тебя тошнит от «вредной» еды? 

— Причём в прямом смысле, — вздохнул Стайлз. — А от здоровой уже с души воротит. В общем, и месяца не прошло, как я вернулся к прежнему образу жизни, заедая бурчание в животе фруктами и овощами. 

— И никаких полноценных завтраков? 

— Раньше были. А теперь — почти нет. 

— Хм. — Дерек почесал подбородок. — У меня такое с колой. Из-за баскетбола. После долгого перерыва организм первое время отказывается от фастфуда. Это такой барьер, защищающий организм. Когда долгое время питаешься всякой полезной для здоровья дрянью, организм выстраивает стену, которая не пропускает вредную пищу. 

— И как ты это глушишь? 

— Пью, пока либо не стошнит, либо не рухнет стена. Понемногу. В первый раз, когда я сорвался, то вообще в тихую съел три чизбургера, закусив двумя маленькими порциями картошки фри и запив это всё, кажется, половиной большого стакана колы. 

Стайлз присвистнул. 

— Представляю, как тебе было хорошо. 

— Самое веселье началось в тот момент, когда я чуть не заблевал диван, на котором задремал перед теликом. 

— Ох, черт... — Стайлз сочувствующе глянул на Дерека и покачал головой. 

— Остаток вечера в итоге я провел в обнимку с унитазом. Выворачивало меня до тех пор, пока не выплюнул последний кусок котлеты или того, что её отдаленно напоминало. 

Стайлз похлопал Дерека по ноге. На его ладонь тут же легла рука Хейла, крепко сжав. 

— Думаю, в этом деле лучше не спешить, — осторожно сказал Дерек. — Если хочешь, я помогу тебе. 

Стайлз заглянул ему в глаза и в неуверенности замер. 

— Я... Да, я хочу. 

 

После разговора по душам отношения их стали налаживаться. В срочном порядке был разработан план по спасению аппетита Стайлза, в котором первым пунктом стояло выстроить режим питания. Стоило Дереку упомянуть, что Стайлза ждёт трехразовое питание, как тот сначала отшутился, что есть будет в понедельник, среду и пятницу, но потом с тяжелым вздохом согласился. 

Для верности Дерек взял с него слово, что план будет выполняться по максимуму. 

Оставшееся время до возвращения в команду Дерек коротал, зарывшись в учёбу и разговоры со Стайлзом во время прогуливаемых пар, количество которых сократилось до минимума у обоих. Стайлз сокрушался, что Харрис его ненавидит и планирует завалить на следующем экзамене, отчего задумываться об отдыхе не приходилось. Но это не мешало ему прогуливать пары по остальным предметам, где у него все было более чем хорошо. Дерек только диву давался и попивал из фляжки настой. 

У него все наоборот шло через жопу. И учёба, и отношения с командой, ухудшившиеся после того, как он расстался с Пейдж и не сказал никому причины. В то время как причина эта снова начала над ним подтрунивать, но менее жёстко, с улыбкой, отчего Дерек и сам начинал едва заметно улыбаться. 

 

А на день Святого Валентина, на следующий день после возвращения Дерека в команду, он оказался завален валентинками от девушек, которые, видимо, надеялись, что после ухода со сцены Пейдж у них появился шанс. Так же в списке достижений числилась дюжина предложений приятно провести вечер, к которым Дерек остался равнодушен. Он был больше заинтересован в Стайлзе, к которому не прикоснулся со дня ссоры в пустом кабинете. 

Хоть они и соприкасались руками во время разговора, изредка задевали друг друга в коридоре и поддерживали друг друга, Дереком овладевала робость всякий раз, когда он собирался поцеловать Стайлза. 

«Как мальчишка», — сцепив зубы, упрекал себя Дерек всякий раз, когда в последний момент тушевался и делал вид, будто ничего не происходит. Он не понимал, как стоит вести себя со Стайлзом. Раньше все было просто: злоба, страсть, секс. Но теперь они и не ссорились толком, чтобы вот так сорваться и припереть Стайлза к стене, затыкая его поцелуем. Теперь все действительно было иначе. И это заставляло Дерека нервничать. 

Ситуация складывалась так, что Дерек не мог спокойно смотреть на Стайлза и не мог набраться смелости, чтобы пригласить его... Да хотя бы на свидание, черт возьми. Ведь последний разговор на тему их отношений кончился весьма прозрачно. Стайлз его бросил, если по сути, и становилось непонятно, интересен ли ему Дерек до сих пор в этом смысле. Или все было действительно кончено. 

Ответ пришёл с неожиданной стороны. 

В коридоре университета случилось, как это часто бывает, столпотворение на грани давки, и Дерек оказался рядом со Стайлзом. Их ладони соприкоснулись тыльными сторонами и тут же отпрянули друг от друга. Дерек всего на секунду сжал губы и тут же расслабил, будто его это не волновало. Он снова расслабил руку, и та снова коснулась ладони Стайлза. Дерек уже ожидал, что тот отдернет руку, но Стайлз вопреки его мыслям не только не убрал ладонь, но и совсем немного повернул её так, что Дерек скользнул подушечками пальцев по внутренней стороне теплой ладони и тут же несильно сжал её, переплетя свои пальцы с более тонкими. 

На него нахлынуло облегчение и сумасшедшая радость, заставляющая сердце биться в груди обезумевшей птицей, когда Стайлз сжал его ладонь в ответ. 

Позже они встретились в библиотеке, и Дерек от волнения едва не проглотил язык, когда пытался пригласить Стайлза в кино. Тот на удивление легко согласился с условием, что сам выберет фильм. Дерек лишь кивнул, опасаясь, что если откроет рот, то сболтнет что-то невразумительное. 

 

После вечернего киносеанса по дороге к метро они обсуждали фильм. Дерек был рад хотя бы от того, что Стайлз выбрал не сопливую романтическую комедию, а боевик, пусть он и оказался совсем плох. Уважение Стайлз в его глазах заслужил ещё и тем, что разбирался в фильмах достаточно, чтобы Дерек не затеял жаркого спора. Когда же они стояли на платформе, то оказалось, что ехать им в разные стороны, и Дерек сказал, что, пожалуй, доберется домой пешком. 

Стайлз в ответ пожал плечами, мол, как знаешь, и сунул руки в карманы. 

— До завтра, — сказал Дерек и развернулся, чтобы уйти. 

— Да ты, блять, издеваешься, — неожиданно чётко проговорил Стайлз, и голос его перекрыл шуршащую толпу. 

Дерек обернулся к нему и удивлённо приподнял брови. 

— Нет. 

Стайлз душераздирающе вздохнул и взъерошил волосы на затылке. 

— Слушай, я понимаю, что тебе вроде как нужно время, чтобы там... забыть Пейдж, все такое... 

— Я не думаю о Пейдж, — прервал Стайлза Дерек. 

— Отлично. Просто я подумал, что ты... На свидание меня позвал, но, видимо, зря надеялся... 

— Так и есть. — Дерек шагнул к Стайлзу. — То есть, это действительно задумывалось, как свидание. Но я думал, ты меня к черту пошлешь. Я же иду на поводу у толпы. Все ещё. 

Стайлз зажмурился и потряс головой. 

— Ты все ещё помнишь эту мою речь? Черт, да я уже сам её забыл тридцать раз. Я просто зол очень был. Я обиделся на тебя, понимаешь? Я думал, что ты... Что я... 

Дерек вплотную приблизился к Стайлзу, и тот рвано вдохнул, поднимая на него взволнованный взгляд. 

— Я так по тебе скучал, — произнёс он Дереку в губы. 

— И я по тебе. Безумно, — выдохнул в ответ Дерек и уже уверенно поцеловал манящие губы, прикрывая глаза. 

Они завалились к Дереку, потому что Стайлз снимал квартирку вместе с другом, который мог в любой момент снова поссориться с девушкой и вернуться. Так ситуацию объяснил Стайлз и принял приглашение Хейла. Чему тот был безмерно рад. Потому что теперь он мог прижать Стайлза к стене прямо у входной двери, едва войдя в квартиру, и наслаждаться поцелуями, а потом стянуть с него верхнюю одежду, вытащить из кедов, уже в спальне вытряхнуть из свитера и майки, чтобы удивлённо замереть на месте. 

Ключицы так и остались выделяющимися, но грудина, обтянутая когда-то тонкой кожей, больше не просвечивала, кости над плечами не вздымались острыми пиками, и даже ребра перестали так выделяться. 

Стайлз воспринял реакцию Дерека по-своему. Он сложил руки на груди, закрываясь, глаза его забегали. 

— Дурацкая была идея. Точно дурацкая, я же... Кому я могу пон... 

Дерек крепко его поцеловал и притянул ближе, скользнув ладонью по спине вдоль позвоночника, ощущая под средним пальцем ряд позвонков. Отстранившись от пухлых губы, он принялся покрывать поцелуями плечи, ключицу, шею и снова вернулся к губам. 

— Стайлз, — негромко начал Дерек, скользнув костяшками по розовой от румянца щеке, — ты теперь слишком хорош. 

Стайлз удивлённо хмыкнул и, бормотнув: «Дубина», — толкнул Дерека на кровать. 

 

Следующее утро Хейла приветствовало Стайлзом, распластавшимся на животе на второй половине двуспальной кровати и обнимавшим подушку. Желания пнуть его на пол, что несколько удивляло, не возникало. Дерек воспринял это, как хороший знак и обнял парня, прижимаясь к его боку. Тот завозился и, зарывшись пальцами в дерековы волосы, довольно вздохнул и продолжил смотреть сны, а вместе с ним и сам Дерек. 

 

Выходной они провели вместе, и Дерек не раз и не два за это время выцеловал бледную кожу от выступающего кадыка и до самой резинки трусов, где Стайлз его останавливал и тянул наверх, чтобы поцеловать.   
Дерек, откровенно говоря, был счастлив. 

До тех пор, пока не вернулся в университет, к команде по баскетболу, которая как-то прознала о его свидании со Стайлзом. 

— Ты чего это, брат, — начал один из парней, — совсем рехнулся? С чего ты в голубые записался? Бросай это дело. Слушай, мы тут на следующих выходных в клуб пойдём, давай с нами. Девчонку себе найдёшь... 

— Не вижу причин, по которым вас должна волновать моя личная жизнь, — отрезал Дерек. — Меня она устраивает. 

— Хейл, да он же — уродец! — вмешался другой игрок. 

— Не смей его оскорблять, — ощерился Дерек в его сторону. 

— Конечно, — подал голос Тейлор, глядя на Хейла, — не оскорбляйте парня. Он же нашего кэпа ебет во всех позах. 

Дерек зло улыбнулся. 

— Я смотрю, ты ас в этом деле. Интересно, в каких позах тебя уже отымела Дженнифер? 

Тейлор побагровел от сдерживаемой ярости и оскалился, глядя на Дерека. 

— Плохо ты знаешь мою детку. Хотя, это же не она раздвигала ноги перед каждым встречным... 

— К чему ты клонишь? 

— К тому, что ты можешь говорить что угодно и кому угодно, но пол-универа поимело тебя через Пейдж. 

— Тейлор, — предостерегающе начал Айзек. 

— А что? — оскалился Тейлор. — Пусть знает. 

— Всё ещё не слышу финала, — сказал Дерек. 

— Тогда слушай внимательно. Я. Трахал. Твою. Пейдж. 

В раздевалке повисла гнетущая тишина. 

Дерек обвел взглядом присутствующих и в бессильной ярости сжал руки в кулаки. Все, как один, отводили взгляд. 

— И половина универа побывала у неё между ног, — с удовольствием добавил Тейлор. — А ты и не в курсе... 

— Это всё? — холодно спросил Дерек. 

Тейлор покачал головой и ушел в другую часть раздевалки. 

Дерек стянул форменную майку и бросил в шкафчик, надел простую майку и рубашку, не озаботившись тем, чтобы её застегнуть. Он захлопнул шкафчик и направился в тренерскую. 

— Кэп, ты куда? — окликнул его Айзек. 

Дерек крутанулся на пятках, разворачиваясь, и всплеснул руками. 

— На чай. Спасибо, кстати, Тейлор. Надеюсь, Дженнифер не открутит тебе яйца, если узнает. И раз уж пошла такая пьянка, кто ещё трахался с моей бывшей? 

И тут Дерек захотел провалиться под землю от досады и стыда, от пламенной ярости. Больше половины игроков не смотрели ему в глаза. 

— Ахуеть, — вырвалось у Дерека. — И это мои друзья. 

— Дерек, — взволнованно начал Родригез, но Хейл его перебил. 

— Закрой свой рот. Замолчи на хер. — Дерек оглядел присутствующих. — Браво. Просто вот браво. 

Он развернулся и быстро направился к тренерской. Постучав в дверь, он заглянул внутрь. 

— Тренер, можно? 

— Заходи, Хейл, — отозвался Финсток. 

Дерек мысленно помолился и зашёл в кабинет. 

 

Позднее Хейл сидел дома и медленно, но верно уничтожал запасы водки, щелкая каналы на телевизоре. 

Именно таким его и застал Стайлз, появившись на пороге его квартиры. Он вошёл внутрь, закрыл дверь и скинул на пол рюкзак, после чего посмотрел на Дерека. 

— Я пьян, — сказал тот. 

— Вижу, — кивнул Стайлз, стягивая кеды. 

— Не боишься? 

Стайлз замер, не расстегнув до конца куртку, и посмотрел на Дерека. 

— Мне уйти? 

Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу вплотную и медленно застегнул молнию на куртке. 

— Я пьян, — повторил Хейл. 

— Дерек... — начал Стайлз, положив ладони ему на плечи. 

— Я пьян, — настойчивее повторил Дерек. — Слышишь меня? Я в жопу пьяный. 

Стайлз поцеловал его в подбородок, нос, щеки, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке и прижался своим лбом к его, заглядывая в глаза. 

— Я не боюсь тебя. 

Дерек припер Стайлза к двери и тесно к нему прижался. 

— А теперь? 

Стайлз, прикрыв глаза, покачал головой и притянул Дерека чуть ближе, едва-едва касаясь его губ своими. 

— Я слишком сильно тебе доверяю. 

— Зря, — сказал Дерек и крепко поцеловал подставленные губы. 

Он кусал пухлые губы едва ли не до крови, вжимался в Стайлза, впиваясь пальцами в узкие бедра. Тонкие пальцы Стайлза сжимали ему то волосы, то плечи, то бока. 

Дерек расстегнул его куртку и прижался открытым ртом к оголенной шее, пальцами ухватился за пряжку ремня Стайлза. Руки его тряслись от едва сдерживаемой ярости. 

Ладони Стайлза скользнули по напряженным, подрагивающим плечам Дерека, совсем немного отталкивая. 

— Хейл... 

От тихого, надломленного голоса Дерек пришёл в себя. Только сейчас он заметил, как в его руках дрожал Стайлз. Казалось, он вот-вот сорвется в истерику. Вена под губами Дерека содрогалась так часто, будто готова была в любой момент разорваться, не выдержав напора крови. 

Дерек медленно убрал руки с пряжки ремня и отстранился от шеи. Он зажмурился и, потрясая головой, попятился. Он остановился лишь тогда, когда врезался спиной в дверной косяк, и ноги его подкосились. Осознание того, что едва не случилось, подействовало на него, как ведро ледяной воды и удар по яйцам одновременно. 

— Прости, — тихо сказал Дерек и закрыл лицо руками. — Боже, Стайлз, прости меня. Прости. Прости... 

Стайлз быстро подошёл к нему, даже не сняв шуршащей куртки, и присел рядом, уткнулся лбом в плечо Хейла. 

— Нельзя тебе пить, — негромко начал Стайлз. — Вот просто, блять, нельзя. 

Дрожь все никак не отпускала его, и Дереку было стыдно за то, что он довел Стайлза до такого состояния своей эгоистичной выходкой. Он отнял руки от лица и обхватил ими голову Стайлза, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Кофе со сливками превратилось в тонкий ободок — подтек оставшийся от кружки с напитком. Зрачки были ужасающе и одновременно завораживающе огромны. 

— Прости, — сказал Дерек и прижался губами к бледной скуле. — Прости меня. Прости... 

Он покрывал лицо Стайлза поцелуями, минуя губы и безостановочно прося прощения. Стайлз поначалу пытался уклониться, а потом будто бы смирился и зажал ладонью рот Дерека. 

— Прощу, если пообещаешь, что больше не будешь пить в таких количествах, — протараторил Стайлз и отнял руку от губы Дерека. 

— Обещаю. 

Стайлз кивнул и стал подниматься на ноги, утягивая за собой Дерека. Закинув его руку себе на плечо, Стайлз повел Хейла вглубь квартиры. Как оказалось, в спальню. Там он с боем уложил Дерека в кровать, а когда собрался уходить, то был остановлен тоскливым голосом Дерека. 

— Уже уходишь? — спросил он. — Хотя, так даже правильнее будет. Мало ли, что ещё мне в голову придёт... 

Стайлз молча вышел из комнаты. Вскоре смолк телевизор, а Стайлз вернулся в спальню уже без куртки. Косо глянув на Дерека, он разделся до трусов и залез под одеяло. 

— Не брошу я тебя, придурок, — буркнул Стайлз и прижался к Хейлу. — Ты же меня ни разу не бросил, когда я истерил и скулил о том, как меня тошнит от еды. Буду рядом столько, сколько потребуется. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дерек, обнимая его. 

— Если ты, конечно, не захочешь вернуться к Пейдж. 

Дерек напрягся. 

— Зачем мне это? 

— Ты напился после того, как узнал об её изменах. Логично было бы предположить, что ты все ещё её любишь. 

— Что за херню ты несешь? — спросил Дерек и заглянул в лицо Стайлза. — И откуда ты все знаешь? 

— Бойд. И ты расстроился достаточно, чтобы я подумал, что Пейдж тебе не безразлична. 

— Мои друзья трахались с моей девушкой и скрывали это. 

Стайлз зажмурился и прижался щекой к груди Дерека. 

— Мне очень жаль. 

Хейл крепко обнял Стайлза и зарылся носом в волосы на его макушке. 

— Чем я могу помочь? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Просто не уходи, — выдавил Дерек, боясь, что иначе пустота, которая была только в груди, поглотит его целиком. 

 

На следующий день Дерек сжимал зубы и хмурил брови от двух вещей: похмелья и студентов, обсуждавших его уход из команды по баскетболу. Но ни один человек не заострил внимание окружающих на том, что Стайлз, с которым Хейл воевал долгое время, ходит с ним едва ли не за руку, болтая о разной фигне, временами шутливо затрагивая. 

Бывшие соигроки даже не попытались с ним поговорить. Лишь Родригез изредка порывался подойти, но каждый раз менял решение. Дерек был почти благодарен ему. 

 

Спустя неделю ситуация кардинально изменилась. Во время прогуливания третьей пары, когда Дерек возненавидел все вокруг и себя в первую очередь. 

Стайлз тогда не закатывал скандалов, не упрекал его в чем-либо, а негромко обронил: 

— Ты нужен в баскетболе. 

— Что? — удивился Дерек. 

— Я говорил с Бойдом, — пояснил Стайлз. — Тейлор хорош, как игрок, но ты лучше. 

— Я им не нужен. Сами справятся. 

— Ладно. 

Молчал Стайлз недолго. Отпив настоя из фляжки Дерека, он возобновил разговор: 

— Почему ты вступил в команду нашего универа? 

— Да какая разница? — спросил Дерек. 

— Ты слишком тихий, чтобы я был спокоен. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова сорвался и напился, и попытался меня нагнуть. 

— И какая связь? 

Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на Дерека, склонив голову к плечу. 

— Пытаюсь понять, почему ты целый год просадил в баскетболе, добившись первоклассных результатов, а теперь слился из-за кучки мудаков, прикидывавшихся друзьями, которых стоило либо подвесить на флагшток за яйца, либо послать на хер. Либо построить в рядок и показать, кто здесь капитан. 

И Дерек понял, что Стайлз чертовски прав. 

 

На следующий день он заявился со всеми имеющимися аргументами к тренеру, пытаясь выбить себе место в команде. Финсток поначалу и слушать его не хотел, но после ожесточенного спора было решено вернуть Дерека в баскетбол, но не на место капитана, как раньше. 

— На время, — уточнил Финсток, — а там посмотрим. 

Дерек против не был. 

 

Команда восприняла его возвращение не однозначно. Кто-то тушевался в его присутствии, кто-то злорадствовал, а некоторым было глубоко плевать. Так или иначе Дерек не собирался делать вид, что его радует то, что он снова оказался среди предателей. 

Он пришёл побеждать и не более. 

 

И после его возвращения жизнь закружилась в сумасшедшем хороводе событий различной важности. 

Например, спустя неделю к нему, состроив милую улыбку, подкатила Пейдж, намекая, что на данный момент она совершенно свободна. 

— И я вижу, ты тоже, — пропела она, приблизившись к нему и опуская взгляд. 

Дерека передернуло. 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво начал он, — я сегодня занят. Но вот Родригез, перед которым ты раздвигала ноги, очень тебе обрадуется. 

За это он получил хлесткую пощечину и возмущенное «Хам!» в исполнении Пейдж, которая тут же развернулась и позорно сбежала. А Дерек хмыкнул и сунул руки в карманы брюк, даже не подумав о фляжке во внутреннем кармане пиджака. 

Зато схватился за неё позже, когда Пейдж столкнулась со Стайлзом и решила опустить его по полной. Тот едва ли обратил на неё внимание, проронив, что с ветреными дамами не общается, опасаясь заразиться дурным воспитанием. 

— Педик! — бросила Пейдж, сощурив глаза. 

— Зато постоянный, — сказал Стайлз и подвигал бровями. — Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Пейдж дернула рукой, будто хотела ударить Стайлза, но сдержалась. 

— В отсутствии мозгов? — пропела она. 

— В их нормальном функционировании, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Что тебе, видимо, неизвестно… 

— Да ты… — задыхаясь, начала Пейдж. — Да я… 

—… потому что я как-то не проследил логики между личной жизнью и мозгами. У тебя же всё в первом пункте хорошо, хотя, во втором полный провал… 

— Да как ты смеешь меня оскорблять?! — вскричала Пейдж, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Что ты вообще понимаешь? Ты, мерзкий гомик! 

— Гораздо больше, чем тебе кажется, — негромко сказал Стайлз, глядя на неё исподлобья, — бесплатная куртизанка. 

Пейдж сжала руки в кулаки и поспешно ушла, а студенты принялись обсуждать свежую новость, оставив расстроенного Стайлза в стороне. 

 

В относительной тишине они прожили три недели, прежде чем грянула дружественная игра между баскетбольными командами их университета и другого. 

Пожалуй, Стайлз тогда волновался больше Дерека, засев на трибунах и глядя на происходящее на площадке сквозь пальцы. Дерек видел это во время таймаутов, во время которых Финсток костерил всех последними словами и обещался выдрать каждого, кто не будет выкладываться на полную катушку.

— Хейл, — начал он, потрясая связкой ключей, которую обычно носил в кармане брюк, — что бы ты там о себе не думал, надери им зад! 

— А, — подал голос Тейлор, но тренер его перебил. 

— Молчи, пока я не решил сместить тебя с поста. Хейл… 

— И кто же тогда займет моё место? — возмутился Тейлор. 

— Да хотя бы Хейл! — потряс Финсток ключами перед его лицом и снова посмотрел на Дерека. — Согласен вернуться на прежний пост? 

— Что, прямо сейчас? — опешил Дерек. 

— Нет, к следующей игре! Ты тут единственный, кто сможет нагнуть этих напыщенных кретинов. Не в обиду, Тейлор, но пока что единственный, кто работает в этой команде — это Хейл. 

— Я не ради звания капитана, — сказал Дерек. 

— Да мне плевать, — припечатал Финсток. — Ты у нас сейчас и чтец, и жнец, и на дуде игрец. Значит так, соплежуи, если оставшееся время вы продолжите вести себя, как девочки-припевочки, то вылетите из команды сразу же после игры. Ровняемся на Хейла и побеждаем. План понятен? 

Дерек бросил взгляд в ту часть трибун, где сидел Стайлз, закрывающий глаза одной рукой, и вместе с остальными ответил: 

— Да, тренер! 

 

А после игры Дерека ждал сюрприз в виде Пейдж, которая возникла из ниоткуда и повисла на его шее, прижимаясь своими губами к его. Команда тут же одобрительно засвистела, а Дерек кое-как отцепил от себя девушку и успел заметить Стайлза, все еще сидящего на трибунах и уже действительно закрывающего глаза ладонью, а не пальцами, как раньше. 

— Поздравляю, милый, — пропела Пейдж, пытаясь снова обнять Дерека. 

Он увернулся от цепких рук и, пробираясь сквозь толпу, ринулся к той части трибун, где сидел Стайлз. 

Тот даже не пошевелился, когда Дерек остановился рядом. 

— Стайлз, — негромко позвал Хейл. 

— Да? 

— Мы победили. 

— Поздравляю, — хмыкнул Стайлз, так и не отняв руку. — Вы молодцы. 

— Единственный, кто тут молодец, — это ты. 

Стайлз глянул на Дерека сквозь пальцы. 

— Не понял. 

— Стайлз, если бы не ты, они бы, — Дерек указал себе за спину, — всё проиграли. Спасибо тебе. 

— Да не за что, — пробормотал Стайлз и снова закрыл глаза. — Иди, празднуй со всеми. Тебя уже Пейдж заждалась. 

Будто бы в подтверждение его слов снизу донесся голос Пейдж: 

— Милый, идем уже! 

Дерек, стиснув зубы, повернулся к ней лицом. Зрители, не успевшие разойтись, притихли, что взбесило Хейла ещё сильнее. 

— Милая! — громко начал он, чтоб услышали все присутствующие. — Интересно, сколько еще раз я должен сказать, что между нами всё кончено, прежде чем это дойдет до твоего крохотного мозга? Я люблю другого человека, а не тебя! 

Пейдж заозиралась по сторонам и, всхлипнув, крикнула: 

— Мудак! 

После чего развернулась и убежала из спортзала. 

Вокруг всё ещё было тихо. 

— Что смотрите? — спросил Дерек. — Кажется, у вас теперь новая тема для разговоров! Вперед! 

Присутствующие стушевались и вполголоса принялись переговариваться, а Хейл вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Ты влюблен? — спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек обернулся и заметил, что тот отнял руку от глаз. 

— Да. 

Стайлз потупил взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Что ж, поздравляю. Кто счастливица, если не секрет? 

— Это не совсем девушка, — сказал Дерек. — Вернее, совсем не девушка. 

— О. — Стайлз почесал в затылке и сжал пальцами волосы. — Поздравляю. 

— Правда, он сказал, что не согласен со мной встречаться. 

— Сочувствую, — исправился Стайлз. 

— Но это было давно. 

— Так, попытайся еще раз, — пробормотал Стайлз, закрывая глаза. 

— Думаешь, стоит? — спросил Дерек, пытаясь не рассмеяться. 

— Слушай, он правда тебе нравится? 

— Он хорош. Скорее всего даже слишком хорош для меня. 

— В универе нет человека, который был бы круче тебя, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Просто спроси у него и всё, ладно? 

— Ладно, — кивнул Дерек. 

Он немного помолчал и снова заговорил: 

— Стайлз. 

— Что? 

— Ты будешь со мной встречаться? 

Стайлз вскинул голову и удивленно посмотрел на Дерека, приоткрыв рот. 

— Что? — повторил он. 

Дерек приподнял брови, уже не сдерживая улыбки. 

— Согласен ли ты стать моим парнем? 

Стайлз залился краской до самых корней волос и выдавил: 

— Вот чёрт. 

— Это «да»? 

— Это «блять», — пробормотал Стайлз и потряс головой, крепко зажмурившись. — Погоди, я, кажется, что-то пропустил, да?

— Раньше ты отказывался быть моим парнем. И теперь по твоему совету я решил попробовать ещё раз. 

— Использовать меня против меня же, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Это я тупею, или ты умнеешь? 

— Второй вариант. Стайлз, — Дерек протянул ему руку, — ты согласен? 

Стайлз помолчал, глядя на его ладонь, и пробормотал: 

— Слишком хорош для тебя? 

— Как уж есть… 

Стайлз вздохнул и ухватился за сильную руку, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Я… Ладно, уломал. Согласен по всем пунктам. Кроме того, где сказано, что я должен носить юбку из гардероба Пейдж. Тут я против. 

Дерек покачал головой. 

— И студенты порвут нас на запчасти, — прибавил Стайлз. 

— Да пошли они к черту, — сказал Дерек, обнимая его за шею. — Ты важнее.


End file.
